


Say Something

by myownway



Series: Our Perfect Family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Children, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Aftermath' Stiles is happy with his new family, Peter is the perfect boyfriend and Stella is well, Stella. Everything is looking up, Stiles had an amazing job and finally taking on more responsibility and is really starting to feel like a real adult, and just as he is about to take the next step with Peter and make their family official, a small boy gets in the way. Stiles is determined to protect him, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles could not believe that he had been dating Peter for over a year now, he remembered when he first saw him after all those years, the nervous feeling that had consumed him by the constant reminder of home, but now Peter was home. Being in his arms, being on the phone to him or just even thinking of the older man he felt completely safe and the warmth feeling of home consumed him. Which considering they didn't live with each other was quite something. Though they did spend a majority of their time together, Stiles still liked to have at least one day a week at home where he can just relax and catch up with his very important gaming time. And sometimes Peter would come over and he would do some work whilst Stiles draped his legs over his and kicked some ass on his games. It was all pretty perfect. He was finally in an amazing adult relationship and his career was really kicking off. He was now in charge of three classes instead of just one, he still loved his kindergarten children and still taught them every day but now he had the pleasure of overseeing some teachers and making sure they were sticking to the curriculum. At first he had been hesitant to take the extra roles but staring at the rather organised folders on his desk in his new office he was glad he took the job. Because he now had an amazing office and that was just too cool. 

It was the first day back after the summer which meant last years class was now a grade higher and he would have a new bunch to corrupt. That's what Peter said he did at least, Stiles would just poke his tongue out and remind him how amazing Stella had done that year to which Peter of course had no room to argue. 

“All settled in?” Mrs Reynolds, his boss and confident smiled as she walked in. 

“Think so.” Stiles grinned. 

“So as you know today is first day of term so it's about teachers getting to know their new students. Then tonight you will hold your meeting with the three classes about what you’ll be doing this term.” 

“Got it.” Stiles nodded and placed his hand on top of the folder on his desk. “All planned and ready to go.” 

“Well I’ll be there to oversee your first meeting, but I have a lot of confidence in you.” She smiled. “I’ll see you soon.” 

“See you.” Stiles smiled and watched as she left the room. 

Just a few moments later and there was a knock on the door, Stiles called for them to come in and as soon as the door opened he had an armful of Stella. “Hi Stiles.” She grinned. 

“Hello Princess.” Stiles smiled rubbing her back. “You okay?” He asked, knowing that she was very nervous about starting school again. She had been very emotional once she realised she would no longer be in Stiles class. Stiles didn’t blame her, he was pretty sad about it too. 

“I’m okay.” She whispered and snuggled into him. “We got you present.”   
“You did? Is it this cuddle?” Stiles smiled. 

“No.” Stella giggled into his neck before pulling back, she rushed over to Peter who was watching the two fondly. Stiles finally noticed that he was carrying a potted plant. “It’s for your new office.” 

“I love it.” Stiles smiled. “You trust me to raise a plant?”

“You do okay with children. I heard it’s similar.” Peter hummed and walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Stiles. They had told Stella about their relationship, at first Stella was a little confused, but once she realised she would have more Stiles she was more than happy about it and often joined in on the cuddles, just like she was doing now. 

“Thank you.” Stiles smiled pressing a kiss to his cheek and then doing the same to Stella. 

“And this.” Stella said grabbing her backpack and pulling out a hastily wrapped box. “I did it.” 

“Looks awesome.” Stiles beamed as he opened it. He gasped when he saw a blue framed photo of the three of them at the zoo. 

“It’s for your desk.” Stella grinned and pointed to a nice empty spot on the desk. “Right here.” 

“Okay.” Stiles nodded putting the frame where she insisted. “Thank you.” 

“It’s okay.” Peter smiled. “You ready for your first day?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Stiles nodded. “Now, shall we go and find your friends so you can go into your new class together?”

“I wanna go to your class.” Stella said quietly. 

“I know you do but guess what awesome teacher is on playground duty…” 

“You are?”

“I am.” Stiles nodded. “And I will come and make sure you are climbing like the little monster you are.” 

“I’m not a monster.” Stella giggled. “I’m a wolf.”

“Ah. That you are,” Stiles smiled and pulled her up into another cuddle. “Come on Hales. Let’s kick this first day in the butt.” 

 

Stiles’ new class was new. Which meant shyness, loudness and children who did not know the rules of classroom civilization, he had continuously told the three boys who knew each other from daycare that jumping around on the chairs was just not acceptable and had to talk to two girls more than once about drawing on the table. It seemed this year was going to be a handful and he found himself missing the children from his old class. When he went to playground duty he had his arms full of them all, they all wanted to tell him about their holidays so he had sat them all in a circle in the garden beside the climbing frame and they took it in turns to share their amazing adventures. Stiles was more than happy to see how settled Stella was.

It wasn’t until after lunch that the door to his class opened and Mrs Reynolds was there. At first Stiles thought she was doing a room inspection but then she saw a small boy beside her and remembered his daily register and that he had a boy missing. “Stiles, sorry to interrupt. This is Erron.” 

“Hi there.” Stiles smiled softly, he looked down at the small boy who was instantly the smallest in the class, he had long shaggy looking brown hair that covered most of his pale face. He wore shorts and a tee that looked a little scruffy and Stiles wondered if Mrs Reynolds was thinking the same safeguarding thoughts as he was. 

“Erron is a little shy.” Mrs Reynolds said softly. 

“That’s okay, I can be shy too.” Stiles said and crouched down, finally getting a better look at his bright blue eyes. “Would you like to come and help me?” Erron replied with a small shrug of his shoulders. “Come on then.” 

“I’ll see you soon okay?” Mrs Reynolds said gently, Erron just nodded and looked down. 

“Come on then let’s go and find you a seat.” Stiles said and held out his hand for Erron who placed his small hand in his. Stiles smiled gently and led him to a table near his desk and sat him next to one of the only well behaved kids in the room who instantly smiled at him. Erron just looked down at his table not looking at anyone. 

The afternoon went slowly, Stiles was finally getting through to the children and was becoming more and more worried about Erron. The small boy didn’t participate at all, he just kept his head down and stared glumly at his desk, when it came to doing any work involving writing or drawing he would just draw angry black and red lines along the page. Stiles would talk to Mrs Reynolds later about it. When it came to home time, Erron was the last one to be picked up, his Mom was almost half an hour late walked in as if she owned the room, she was a big woman with dark eyes and darker hair, she looked professional and the way she spoke made it sound like she was used to speaking to people who were beneath her. Erron just grabbed his bag and walked out of the room once his Mom had told him to, he hadn’t uttered a word all day. 

By the time his meeting with the two other classes finished Stiles was feeling more then drained, he spoke to Mrs Reynolds about Erron and wrote everything down, he knew better than to jump to conclusions but he couldn’t get over the feeling that something was wrong there. He left the school with a headache and sighed softly when he saw Peter leaning against the gate, legs crossed and a smile on his face. The moment he saw Stiles his smile faltered and he walked over to him. “What’s wrong?”

“Just a long day.” Stiles sighed, letting Peter’s strong arms wrap around him. 

“Want to skip dinner and just go home then?” Peter asked softly.

“I promised Stella I would stay at yours tonight.” Stiles hummed. “I don’t want to break that promise, especially on her first day back. I could do with some Stella and Peter cuddles.” 

“Well I’m sure we can manage that then. Let’s go and get some takeout then.” 

“Takeout, slumming it now are you?” Stiles grinned. 

“Don’t you know it.” He winked and took Stiles hand in his. 

Stiles let himself get distracted by Peter, talking about his day and what they would do this evening, but he couldn’t get the Erron out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles left Peter’s early the next morning, he wanted to talk to Mrs Reynolds about Erron, he had skipped breakfast, the unpleasant feeling in his stomach that something was definitely wrong made him sick. Peter had sent him questioning looks as he was getting dressed but Stiles had just ignored them, too set that something was wrong. When he had got to the school, he had immediately found Mrs Reynolds and she wasn’t surprised at all with his concerns, together they would look into it, there was obvious safeguarding concerns but both knew better than to push straight away, so they would have to take note on everything and then see what exactly they could do to help. Stiles wasn’t feeling one hundred percent confident with the conversation, he knew better than to think they could just sweep in and take Erron away from his environment and put him somewhere safe, but it didn’t mean he would have to be happy about it. 

Heading into his class he set up for the day, they would be doing clay modelling today, it was a great way for the children to show off their creativity, after the clay they would then look at mark making and beginning to form letters. It would be an easy day, and Stiles just hoped at some point he would get out of this funk he had fallen into. 

“Stiles!” Stella’s happy voice came in through the door and he turned his head to see Stella and Peter by the door, Stella was holding a star wars lunch box with a grin on her face. “You didn’t have breakfast. I brought you some pancakes.” 

“That’s very sweet of you.” Stiles smiled and pulled out two chairs for them. “Coming to join me? You still have a while before class.” 

“Yes please.” Stella grinned, she tugged on her dad’s hand and they entered the room sitting on the two chairs Stiles pulled out. “Are you okay Stiles?” Stella asked as she opened the lunch box for him. 

“I’m good, how are you?” Stiles smiled.

“Daddy said you were very busy this morning.” Stella pouted. “I missed you at the table.” 

“I missed you too.” Stiles said softly, and he really did mean it. There was something so very soothing about Stella’s presence. “I was busy this morning, I had a meeting but I’m not busy now and these pancakes are amazing.” Stiles grinned as he tried them, he still felt sick, his mind still full but he played a good show in convincing Stella that everything was okay, but he could feel Peter’s eyes on him and he knew he hadn’t done very well convincing him. 

After the pancakes were eaten, Stella insisting she had to help him otherwise he would get a belly ache, when she saw her friends in the playground she kissed Stiles and Peter’s cheek before running out to the playground to see them. “Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” Peter asked. 

“I can’t...It’s confidential about a child in my class.” Stiles sighed. “Just a few concerns that’s all. I guess I just let my brain get carried away with thoughts.” 

“Oh Stiles.” Peter said softly and wrapped his arms around him. Stiles held onto him tightly, Peter’s arms around him taking all his worries away, even if it was just for a short moment. 

“I need to finish getting the room ready, they’ll be in soon.” Stiles whispered, his lips pressed against Peter’s neck. 

“Okay.” Peter said gently and pulled away a little, he tilted Stiles face up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Tonight, I’ll get Derek to watch Stella, we can go to yours, I’ll make you dinner and we can just cuddle?”

“Sounds good to me.” Stiles smiled and pulled away a little. “I’ll see you later.”

“See you soon.” Peter nodded and just as he was walking towards the door, he got there just as it opened. Peter stepped back a little as Erron's mother walked in. Stiles frowned as he watched the bland looking woman stare at Peter, there was definitely something in the air and Stiles was certain that Peter might have actually growled. 

“Ah Stiles.” She turned to Stiles, walking past Peter finally. “I hope it’s fine that I drop Erron a little early?” 

“Of course.” Stiles nodded looking down at the younger boy, he was standing behind his Mom wearing black jeans and a baggy grey jumper, he looked paler than he did yesterday and the clothes were practically drowning him. Stiles sucked a breath when he saw him and crouched down. “Hey Erron, you ready for day two?” Erron didn’t reply, Stiles wasn’t shocked about this but smiled at him anyway. 

“Erron was very happy when he got home yesterday, he spoke about you a lot. Well I’ll see you tonight.” With that she walked off and Stiles looked down at Erron noticing that he seemed to relax just a little with his Mom gone. 

“I’ll see you later Stiles.” Peter said quickly as he walked out of the door, Stiles noticed that his eyes lingered a little on Erron. 

“Come on then champ, you ready to be my helper?” Stiles asked looking at Erron who nodded once before shuffling forward just a little. “We are going to play with clay today, have you ever used it before?” Erron shook his head and looked at the material on the table. “That’s okay, it’s really easy and fun.” Erron nodded. “Then after we will be writing our names. Can you do your name?” Erron shook his head looking down. “Well we can do it together.” Stiles swore he could have seen his lips turn up in a smile, even if it lasted a second. 

 

Peter walked back to the house instead of heading to work. There was something definitely wrong with the parent that had walked into Stiles’ class, he wasn’t too sure what it was but he could smell it. He cursed that he had lost touch with the supernatural society. “What are you doing here?” Derek asked as he walked down into the kitchen. 

“There’s a supernatural parent at the school.” Peter blurted. 

“Other than you?” Derek asked quirking an eyebrow. 

“Yes.” Peter gritted out. “A parent walked into the class, she has a son who is a little timid...she sensed me. My wolf did not like her.” 

“Could you tell what she was?” Derek asked concerned. 

“No.” Peter sighed frustratedly. “I could smell roots and dirt.” 

“I’ll ask around for you.” Derek nodded. 

“Thanks. The boy’s name was Erron, I didn’t catch hers and I don’t know a last name.” 

“I’ll do some research.” Derek promised. “I want Stella safe.” 

“I’m sure she won’t try anything, but I want to know everything just incase.” Peter sighed, Derek nodded in response before heading out to work. Peter was very grateful for his nephew in that moment. Grabbing his cell he decided he would try and connect with some old contacts to see if they knew anything before heading to work, Stiles on his mind t


	3. Chapter 3

The day goes by slowly, Stiles can feel a headache coming on and the uneasy feeling has been building in his stomach and he's sure he might actually need to be sick. Throughout the morning Erron stays by his side, he doesn't touch the clay at first, just stares at it with a curious look in his eye and watches his friends explore the material before he eventually takes his piece and rolls it into a ball. Stiles tells him it's amazing, the best ball he had ever seen and he knows for sure he saw a smile. 

“Right let's go for a run around before lunch.” Stiles declares, he needs some fresh air and he knows after lunch they will be doing letters and it's always best to let them have their run around first or they won't concentrate. As soon as those words left his mouth the room erupted with cheers and all of the children except Erron rushed to the door. James, his classroom looked up at Stiles suggesting he take the children out first and Stiles nodded gratefully. Once all of the children had left the class Stiles sat beside Erron who was looking down at his round clay ball with a determined look in his eye. 

“Don’t fancy running around?” Stiles asked softly. Erron shook his head a little, but his eyes staying on the ball. “Well that’s okay, we don’t have to go outside to run, but we can have a little walk?” Erron shook his head again and Stiles frowned. “Okay, we can stay here.” Erron looked up at him with wide eyes and Stiles was stunned to see how grey they actually were. “I’m going to go and sit at my desk and get the next bit of class ready.” Erron nodded slowly and watched him go. 

Stiles grabbed the name stencils he had created and the pencil cases he had brought for all of his students, they were plain tin ones that came with alphabet and shape stickers so they could decorate them themselves. They would do this once they had tried their name stencils. Once he had them all on his desk he decided he might as well start tidying up the clay. Once he moved back to the table and picked the models up to put on the drying rack he saw Erron staring at his clay ball, his lips were moving quickly as though he was saying something but no words were coming out. “Want to help me put this on the rack?” Stiles asked softly, he hated how much he had made Erron jump. “Sorry buddy.” 

Erron shrugged his shoulders and reached out and took the clay ball in his hand and handed it to Stiles. Stiles took it and frowned when the clay felt hot beneath his fingers, not burning but warm like someone had constantly had it in their hands rolling it around, which was weird because it had been on the table for at least ten minutes with Erron just staring at it. On closer inspection the ball wasn’t perfectly round, it had little crooked corners as though Erron was trying to mould something. “This is really cool.” Stiles said softly as he placed it on the rack. Erron just smiled again as he complimented it. “What is it?” Stiles asked. Erron just shrugged in response and he nodded softly. 

Once all of the clay was tidied away, Stiles and Erron put the pencil cases on the table along with the paper and Stiles placed the stencils on the correct tables and he looked down at Erron, “Thanks for helping. What shall we do now?” Erron sucked on his lip and pointed to the window. “You want to go outside?” Erron nodded slowly and took a little step towards the door but turned to make sure Stiles was following him, which of course he was. 

As they headed into the small playground that was attached to the back of their class, Erron instantly looked around and watched the children play. Stiles knew that this was the first step for children to make relationships; they would watch and show curiosity before they joined in. In most cases this happened when they were between 2 and 3 years old. “We can run or we can just walk. What would you like?” Stiles asked, Erron pointed to his feet and Stiles grinned, this was the second time now he was actually communicating with him with more than just nods. “Walk?” Stiles guessed and received a firm nod. 

“Stiles! Stiles!” Stiles turned to the chanting of his name and rolled his eyes when he saw Stella and Miles practically climbing over the fence to see him. 

“Come on, let's go and say hi.” Stiles said to Erron, the younger boy was hesitant but took his hand and followed Stiles to the fence. As soon as Erron grabbed hold of his hand Stiles noticed how cold the younger boy was. He would question it later, right now this was the most comfortable Stiles had seen him. He gave his hand a little squeeze before heading to the fence. 

“Causing trouble again monkeys?” Stiles grinned. 

“Always and never.” Miles grinned and reached over for a hug. “Miss your class Stiles. Can I come back?”

“And abandon Stella?” Stiles gasped. 

“Never ever.” Miles giggled and cuddled into Stella too. Stiles smiled and looked at the young girl whose face which was always set to a smile was frowning, eyes bright and glaring into Erron who was now cuddled behind Stiles leg trying to hide away. 

“Stells…” Stiles said gently hoping to coax her into looking away from Erron with such fire in her eyes. 

“Go away go away go away!” Stella's voice was loud for James and her new teacher to look over. “You're wrong! Stiles he's wrongness. Stop touching him!” Stella's screams were becoming frantic now and Stiles felt his own heart shatter when he saw her eyes welling with tears. 

“Calm down.” Stiles said trying to pull his mind from being her father's boyfriend to a teacher. “You are making Erron upset.” 

“He's wrong Stiles!” Stella screamed kicking her feet into the fence, cracking the wood. James rushed over and quickly pulled a very reluctant Erron away. Stiles hated the first sound he heard Erron make was a whimper as he cried. 

“You need to stop. Now.” Stiles said firmly, he jumped over the fence asking Miles to go and play somewhere else, which he did quickly. “Stella.” Stiles took a breath as he wrapped his arms around Stella who was still fighting against him. “Calm down. Please. Talk to me.” 

Stella sniffles and after a few minutes she relaxed into his touch and clung to his chest, though she was calming down she was still whimpering ‘he's wrong’ over and over. Stiles couldn't think about her words right now, all he wanted was for her to calm down, he hated seeing her like this. 

“I've got you. You're safe okay sweetie,” Stiles said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He gently soothed Stella into a light sleep before he picked her up and carried her into his office, he had told her teacher and James that he would be calling Peter as she was not feeling well. It was not an obvious lie, she was definitely not being herself and her features and senses had definitely intensified during her interaction with Erron that she probably should take the rest of the afternoon off. 

 

Once in his office he laid her on the small chair and tucked his hooded jumper around her, when he stayed at her house she liked to wear it and he had a feeling it made her feel safe. He really liked that something of his made the young girl feel that way. He grabbed his cell and took a deep breath to call Peter. 

“Hey, what’s up? It’s not your break now, is everything okay?” Peter asked straight away and Stiles wondered if he could sense something was wrong by how quick he had answered. 

“Yeah, everything is okay. Stella is fine, but she did have a little bit of a erm...episode? She was screaming and shouting at one of the kids in my class. Her eyes were a little glowy and her mood was definitely tempered. She’s asleep now, I think she just needs to rest.” 

“Did she hurt anyone?” Peter asked, Stiles could hear the deep breath he had taken and knew how worried Peter was about Stella being at school. 

“No, just the fence.” Stiles hummed. “And she wasn’t going to hurt anyone either, her emotions just got the better of her.” 

“Okay.” Peter breathed and Stiles knew they would talk more about it later. “I’ll come and pick her up. I guess if she’s not in a great mood I won’t leave her with Derek tonight...But we can do dinner at mine?”

“It’s fine Peter, honestly, you really don’t need to explain. Stella will always come first and that’s the best thing in the world. I’m still feeling kinda beat so I think I might go straight home and just sleep. If I am catching something I don’t want you to get it, and especially not Derek, he’s miserable enough as it is.” 

“Okay but I want to at least come and check on you…” 

“Well when you pick Stella up from my office you can check on me then, but I’m a big boy. I’m okay.” 

“I know.” Peter replied, his voice was so soft Stiles felt like he could listen to it all day, but he knew that he needed to go and sort out the situation with Erron, and let James know he would be covering for an hour or so. “I’ll see you in about half an hour.” 

“See you soon.” Stiles smiled and ended the call. He looked over at Stella who was cuddled so tightly into the jumper and wondered if her mood was just jealousy of seeing him with another child or if it was something more.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter knows that there’s something wrong. As soon as he walks into Stiles’ office he can see it in the way his lovers face is pale and his dark eyes darker against his whitened skin. “Stiles…” 

“I’m okay.” Stiles said rolling his eyes, he can practically feel the concern dripping off of him. Peter watches him, not quite believing him so Stiles stands up and walks around to him and wraps an arm around Peter’s waist and pulls him close, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “I’m fine. Just tired.” 

“You’re...Okay.” Peter sighed and just wrapped his arms around him tightly. He pressed a hand on the skin of the small of his back and used it to take his pain away. Once he was certain that Stiles was in less pain he moved back and looked at his daughter who was fast asleep on the small sofa. “What happened?” He asked softly. 

“I was with someone in my class and she started to shout at him. I think she was just a little jealous…” Stiles said, knowing he needed to be careful with how he said it. Luckily he could tell straightaway that Peter understood. It was something that both of them had been worried about. Stella was naturally clingy and almost possessive towards Stiles, he was her pack and no one elses. 

“I’ll talk to her again.” Peter promised. “Is the child okay?” 

“Yeah, a little shaken...but he’ll be okay.” Stiles said softly, but he honestly wasn’t too sure. With how timid Erron was did he really need another reason to be quiet and not want to come to school? 

“I’ll talk to her, she’ll...she can apologise to him tomorrow.” Peter nodded. “I’m going to taker her home now, if she’s okay I’m going to come and see you tonight…” 

“Only if she’s okay.” Stiles said with a small smile, he really did love Peter. He watched as he picked her up and carried her out of the office and he waved goodbye. He sat back on the chair and rest his head on his hands, why was he so exhausted? He knew he was probably just coming down with a cold or something he just wished it could hold off till at least the weekend where he could stay under the duvet and maybe spend it being cuddled and snuggled by the ever warm werewolf. 

After taking another ten minute break, Stiles walked back to the classroom, he smiled proudly when he saw James had a good grasp on the class and all of the children except for Erron were fully engaged in the game that was taking place on the carpet. Stiles walked slowly over to Erron who was sat behind his friends just watching them. As soon as he spotted Stiles he looked up at him with curious but hurt eyes. “Hey,” Stiles said softly and held out his hand for him, he wasn’t surprised when Erron didn’t take it. “You okay?” Erron just looked down, it seemed that he didn’t want to communicate with him anymore. 

“I’m sorry that I went with Stella, but she needed to calm down.” Stiles said, his tone so soft and caring. “How are you feeling?” Erron looked back up at him and this time he shrugged. “I bet it was kinda scary...Stella was shouting and she never really shouts like that. But she didn’t mean it. I promise you.” Erron sucked his lip, listening to him speak and chewed on his lip. “Okay?” Erron responded by taking his hand and squeezing it. “Good. Shall we join in?” Stiles asked and Erron looked at his friends and James once more before nodding slowly and with Stiles by his side he participated silently in the game. 

 

The end of the day came by quickly much to Stiles relief. All of the children had gone home early including Erron and the younger boy seemed a little brighter to go home today. His Mom was even polite and took interest in his day. Stiles wasn’t too sure what the change in attitude meant but he was just glad he could finally go home and sleep. Saying goodbye to James he headed home and didn’t even bother making dinner before slipping into his pyjamas and curling up on the bed, by five in the evening he was fast asleep and all he could see was grey eyes getting brighter and brighter as cold chills covered his body. 

 

“Stella…” Peter said gently as he watched his daughter wake up. She had slept for a solid six hours and Peter knew that it was her body changing, her inner wolf getting bigger and restless and he wanted to put it all down to that and avoid any conversation where he might have to tell his daughter off. 

“Daddy?” Stella blinked up rubbing her eyes. “I’m home?” 

“I went to get you, you were asleep.” He says softly rubbing her face softly. “You feeling okay kiddo?”

“I think so daddy.” Stella nods and sits up and stretches. 

“Do you remember what happened?” Peter asked quietly. 

“I...Stiles...Stiles is he okay?” Stella asked panicking and pushing her body up, if Peter hadn’t grabbed her he was sure she would try to run out of the door. 

“Stiles is okay.” Peter said as he sat her back down beside him. “Are you going to tell me what happened?” 

“The little boy was wrong!” Stella said her body shaking. 

“What do you mean sweetie?” Peter frowned. 

“His smell. He wasn’t like Miles. He smelt funny and weird and it was wrong. My wolf feels sick when she smelt him.” She whispered the last part and buried her face in Peter’s arms as she started to cry more. “I need to know that Stiles is okay.” 

“Okay sweetie, I’m going to phone him now. You can talk to him.” Peter said and he couldn’t tell her off, not when it was something her wolf didn’t understand, and didn’t his wolf have the same reaction around the mother? Peter pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialled Stiles’ number, his heart racing when it got to the voice mail. 

“Daddy why didn’t Stiles answer?” Stella asked, her voice a little panicked. 

“Maybe he didn’t hear his phone sweetie. It’s going to be okay.” Peter pressed call again and waited, when there was no response he looked at Stella. “I forgot Stiles has a meeting after school today, that’s why he’s not answering.” 

“Oh.” Stella nodded slowly. 

“How about I make us some dinner and we can call him later?” 

“Okay daddy.” Stella nodded and cuddled him a little tighter. Peter ran a hand down her back and sighed quietly, he would make her dinner and then the minute Derek was in, hopefully with some answers he would go and check on Stiles, but he couldn’t worry his daughter any more than she already was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry about the break... I'm back and have high hopes for this story!!

Peter finally arrived at Stiles apartment an hour after he had tried to call him, every time Stella had left the room he would call a few more times until finally his panic got the better of him and he sent a text to Derek to get back as soon as possible. 

 

Peter could feel Stiles as soon as he got to the apartment building, he could hear his beat - calm and steady and that relaxed his own. Heading upstairs and using his key to open the door he rolled his eyes when he heard the soft snoring coming from the bedroom, following it and picking up the discarded clothes as he went along he soon saw his partner fast asleep on top of the covers in his pyjamas. Peter slowly sat on the edge of the bed not to disturb him and pressed his hand on his arm, relieved to feel that Stiles wasn't in any pain. Leaving his partner sleep he headed to the kitchen and started to put together a vegetable soup, he couldn't be mad at Stiles for not having any proper food in the house, most meals were spent with him back at his place. The only food Stiles really ate here was his junk food when playing video games and Peter rolled his eyes when he saw that the secret gaming cupboard was full of snacks. 

 

Peter also rummaged in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom for some cold and flu medicine, just incase he was coming down with something. Once everything was cooked he put it on a tray and carried it to the bedroom where Stiles and turned and laying flat in the middle of the double bed. Placing the tray on the side he say back on a much smaller space now and stroked Stiles forehead. 

 

“Stiles… Come on sweetheart time to open those eyes.” Peter said softly and slowly Stiles eyes opened. 

 

“Peter?” He whispered his throat a little hoarse. 

 

“Yep. It's me.” Peter smiled and helped Stiles sit up a little once he was more awake. “How are you feeling?” 

 

“Okay…a little tired.” Stiles yawned. “What's going on?”

 

“Well I've been trying to call to make sure you're okay…”

 

“I was sleeping.” Stiles hummed. Peter nodded looking a tiny bit embarrassed. 

 

“Yes well Stella was worried.” Peter said, absent mindedly reaching out and stroking his face. “Other than tired how are you feeling?”

 

“Okay.” Stiles nodded after a moment of thought. “A little groggy.” 

 

“Well you can have dinner in bed and get some rest, if you're not feeling one hundred percent then you won't go to work tomorrow…”

 

“Peter I'm okay.” Stiles said gently, he could see his partner had let the wolf take over on protective mode. “I'm going to be okay. It's just a cold or something.”

 

“I told you to get the jab…” Peter sighs. 

 

“You did.” Stiles nodded leaning into his touch. 

 

“You didn't…” Peter breathes. 

 

“No I didn't.” Stiles shrugs. 

 

“Come on. Sit up a little so you can have soup.” 

 

“You made me soup?” Stiles grins. 

 

“I did.” Peter nodded picking up the tray once Stiles was sitting up and he settled it on his tray, stiles was certain that if he'd isn't pick up the spoon himself he would have started to feed him. 

 

Stiles ate his soup letting out soft little moans of appreciation every now and again which made Peter smile. Stiles didn't know why the simple act of just eating soup was so draining, once his spoon hit the empty bowl he could practically feel his eyes drooping as he cuddled in against Peter’s side. His strong arms wrapping around Stiles making him feel so protected against him. Peter watched as Stiles fell back to sleep against him, he had never seen Stiles so weak before. He didn’t understand it. He wasn’t used to human illness, he had been around Derek and Stella for too long and in the year he had been with Stiles he hadn’t suffered any illnesses. Of course he wasn’t naive he knew that pain and suffering was out there - hell he had been the cause of a lot of it in the past, but he hated seeing Stiles so drained. He sent a quick text to Derek to tell him he was going to stay the night with Stiles, Derek had sent him a text back straight away telling him that’s fine and to make sure Stiles was okay. Peter quickly stripped down to his boxers and wrapped his arms against his boyfriend and pulled him into his arms, falling asleep against him. 

 

The next morning Peter woke up to the sound of Stiles alarm and sighed softly when he felt Stiles stir against him, he had wanted to give him a few more minutes of sleep but he turned over and blinked at him. “You stayed…” 

 

“Of course.” Peter promised and ran his fingers slowly through his hair. “How are you feeling?”

 

“A little groggy, but I’ll be okay.” Stiles nodded and sat up slowly. Every bone in his body protested but he pushed through it, he could already sense that Peter was in overprotective mode, he didn’t want to give him anything to worry about. 

 

“You should stay home today…” Peter started but Stiles shook his head and leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

 

“I’m okay. It’s just today and then tomorrow is the weekend and I’ll stay in bed and rest the whole time okay? But I need to go in.” 

 

“Okay. Well I’m driving you.” Peter decided and he stood up. “And making your lunch and breakfast so you can have a few more moments rest.” 

 

“I’m so lucky to have you.” Stiles hummed and stretched back on the bed. 

 

“I know.” Peter smirked before heading to the kitchen, very much aware of the way Stiles was watching his ass as he walked away. Stiles closed his eyes a little as his body stretched, the next thing he knew was Peter was beside him waking him up once again, this time with breakfast and Stiles decided he would go to the doctors after work if he still felt like this.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning had gone just as they had the whole week; Stiles with the help of James set up the class, they went over the plan for the day and Stiles asked James if he could take the lead today, he explained how he was feeling and said he needed to do some observations on James’ teaching as part of his new role. The younger man was more than happy to take the lead in the teaching today and Stiles was glad that the two of them got on so well. When the bell went to signal the start of the day James went to collect the class and Stiles sat at the desk fiddling with his thumbs, he really did feel out of it. He could only imagine what Peter would say if he told him how he really felt. But it was such a weird feeling because in all honesty he had no idea how he was feeling. His head felt heavy but light at the same time and if he wasn’t focusing on something in particular his vision would go blurry and out of focus. He didn’t have a fever, he checked and he wasn’t in any pain that would make him think he had a flu or something. He just didn’t feel quite right.

The door opened and the children entered all cheering good morning to him and he smiled in return. He greeted them once they were all sat and told them that James would be doing their lessons this morning and that he would be watching them. They all liked James and cheered at this too. He loved how easy his class were this morning. He sat back at his desk and quickly scanned the register to make sure everyone was in, frowning a little when he saw Erron’s seat empty. He made a quick note in his log book that he was not in yet and rubbed his temples. The safeguarding concerns he had on him were piling up and he wished he could just do something straight away and knowing that it was impossible made it that much harder. 

By lunch time Stiles was starting to feel a little better, he sat with some of the children at lunch and followed what they were saying in conversation and as he ate his chicken salad sandwich with extra mayo he was pleased that he actually had an appetite and ate the whole thing. “You’re getting some colour back in your cheeks.” James smiled from the other table. 

“I’m feeling a lot better.” Stiles grinned. 

“Was you sick?” A little boy - Jake, piped up. His mouth full of tuna as he spoke making Stiles pull a face at him and the boy quickly swallowed what was in his mouth. “Was you feeling sick?” He asked again. 

“A little. But I’m okay now.” Stiles nodded. 

“I was feeling sick at the weekend.” Jake said, his eyes so full of excitement and Stiles was reminded briefly of Stella and how excited she would get when talking about zoo animals and his chest ached with how much he missed her. He would definitely go and see her at break and if he was feeling better he would do something with her and Peter at the weekend. Saturday’s were normally their day. 

“Was you?” Stiles smiled. “Feeling better now?”

“Yeah.” Jake nodded his head and went back to eating his food. Stiles smiled watching him and the rest of the class with a satisfied smile on his face. 

It wasn’t until after lunch that the classroom door opened, all of the children were outside with James and the PE teacher doing sports, Stiles using this time to do some of the planning checks on the other classes he was in charge of, he turned his head when the door opened and smiled softly when he saw Erron walk in along with Mrs Reynolds. 

“Erron is very sorry he was late but he was at a doctor’s appointment this morning getting some jabs.” Mrs Reynold’s smiled. 

“That’s okay, are you okay Erron?” Stiles asked, he walked forward and crouched down in front of Erron who had a lot more colour in his cheeks and his clothes didn’t look as though they were too big for him. He was wearing black jeans and a grey jumper, the colour brought out the dark circles under his eyes a little but other than that he looked completely okay - something he hadn’t done since Stiles had first met him. 

Erron nodded his head and to both Stiles and Mrs Reynold’s surprise he rolled up one of his sleeves and showed Stiles the round blue plaster. “That’s a very cool plaster. You must have been brave.” Stiles smiled. Erron just nodded and very carefully rolled down his sleeve again. “Your friends are doing PE, do you want to join them?” Stiles asked and Erron shook his head. “Okay, well you can do some reading with me then.” Erron just nodded his head and took a seat in the reading area, picking up one of his favourite books about animals. 

“He really likes you.” Mrs Reynolds commented and Stiles just shrugged. 

“Was he really at the doctors?” Stiles asked quietly.

“He was, his mom brought in a note and apologised for not telling you yesterday.” Mrs Reynolds replied. “You’re looking much better. Let me know if you start to feel sick again and I’ll arrange cover for you tomorrow.” 

“I’ll be okay.” Stiles said softly, he really hated people worrying about him. Especially at work, it made him feel like a child instead of the teacher that he was. 

“Okay.” Mrs Reynolds smiled and she headed out of the class, waving goodbye to Erron as she did. 

Stiles quickly packed away what he had been doing and headed over to the book corner and sitting beside Erron. “How are you doing?” He asked and he wasn’t expecting a reply, he had grown used to Errons silence. 

“Okay.” His voice was soft and hardly there, but Stiles heard it as if the younger boy had screamed it. 

“That’s great.” Stiles beamed and he felt so proud of the young boy that he was sure his heart was aching with pride and his eyes were watering. “Do you want to read or practice writing?”  
“My name.” Erron whispered back after a few moments of thought. “Can’t do it.” 

“Well we can do it now.” Stiles smiled and gave his shoulder a soft squeeze. Erron moved closer to the touch and Stiles was surprised at how warm Erron felt even on top of the jumper. “You sure you’re feeling okay? The jabs can make you get a bit sick after…” 

“I’m okay.” Erron shrugged and he moved to his desk, pushing a chair from the table for Stiles to sit down too. Stiles moved over and sat beside him, he reached for the name cards and found Erron’s and for the next forty minutes he sat with him practicing the letters of his name, Erron recognised the letters and smiled so brightly every time Stiles praised him, he was just having some trouble with forming them. Stiles had told him not to worry that he would get it soon and they would practice together every day. 

 

Peter hummed as he looked through the books he was preparing to sell, he had found a good buyer and who he had a feeling would become a regular client which meant he wouldn’t have a lot of work to do in the upcoming months but a good pay for the books now. It was easy for him when he had a regular buyer it meant he no longer had to talk around to find out who was interested, though his reputation on having the more unique selection meant most of the time his clients would come to him. He had been texting Stiles throughout his boyfriend’s lunch break and he was pleased when he realised he was feeling much better - the sarcastic comments were pouring out and he had even invited himself over for dinner at the Hale’s. Not that he really needed an invite. Peter was snapped out of his thoughts as Derek walked in. 

“We need to talk.” Derek said moving to his desk and sitting down. Peter just rolled his eyes and closed the book he had had been reading and looked at his nephew. 

“You found the supernatural in town?”

“Yes.” Derek nodded. “The woman you saw is a succubus.” 

“I thought they only really appeared in dreams?” Peter frowned. 

“Most do, but some are powerful enough to not need dreams.” Derek said. “But that’s not the problem, her name is Catherine Blake. She is a lawyer and a successful one at that.” Peter looked at Derek with a get to the point look. “Her son… Though extremely rare her son could also be a succubus.”

“They’re normally only women…”

“Which is why I said it is extremely rare.” Derek sighed. “His abilities may not be there yet, but if they are he has the ability to suck energy from people around him. Deaton says that the younger they are the more dangerous…” 

“So what we kill a kid?” Peter glared. 

“No!” Derek snapped shaking his head. “There are ways to bind his powers, we just need to talk to his mom. Find out if he is showing these abilities.”

“Okay.” Peter sighed. “And here i thought we had left the supernatural detective business back in Beacon Hills…”

“You asked me to ask around…” 

“I needed to know who was around Stiles.” Peter shrugged. “He’s coming over for dinner tonight. I don’t want him to know about this until we speak to his mom.” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“No, but I think right now it’s the only one we have to go with.” Peter said and Derek knew not to argue, even if he didn’t quite agree with it himself.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Stella finds out that Stiles is coming for dinner her emotions take over, first she's excited because it's been a few days since Stiles has been to her house and she couldn't wait to show him everything all over again. But then she remembered how she had acted at school and how her wolf senses had taken over. She knew she must have really scared that little boy, but it wasn't her fault that he just smelt so wrong. But Stiles had been so angry at her, and she hated that. 

“What's wrong pup?” Derek asked from the doorway of her bedroom. 

“Is stiles still angry at me?” She asked quietly as she looked out of the window, she had a clear view of the street below. 

“No.” derek promised. “He was just worried.” 

“About the boy?” Stella sighed. 

“About both of you.” Derek said moving in and sitting on Stella's bed, patting beside him so Stella would sit there. She did with a little sigh and blinked up at him. “Stiles is a teacher at the school, and when you behaved like you did Stiles had to tell you because he can't have any favourites at school or he'll get into trouble.” 

“I don't want Stiles in trouble. But I don't want that boy to be his favourite.” Stella pouted. 

“Remember there are no favourites for Stiles. He's spending time with Erron because just like you when you started Erron is very scared.” 

“But then Stiles and Daddy became in love!” Stella shouted shaking her head desperately. 

“And they still are so very much in love.” Derek promised. “That’s not going to change because Stiles is looking after another child in his class.” 

“Daddy and Stiles will stay together?” Stella sighed quietly. 

“Of course.” Derek promised as he pulled the girl into his arms and held her tight. “So no more worrying about them okay?” 

“Okay.” Stella nodded, she really did feel much better now. “But Derek, what about the boy?” 

“What about him?” Derek asked.

“Why did he smell funny? My wolf didn’t like him. Why?” Stella pressed. 

“What did your daddy say about it?” Derek sighed, he really did not want to be having this conversation. 

“Didn’t say anything.” Stella sighed, moving around in his lap so she could look at him properly. “Tell me. Please Uncle Derek.” 

Derek sighed softly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “What did he smell like to you?” 

“Funny.” Stella stated matter of factly. “Not like pack smell. But not like the mean Alpha at Stiles dad’s house. Or the girl with the bright red hair.” She said shaking her head. “But not like my Miles or Stiles either.” 

“Everyone has different smells.” Derek smiled, he couldn’t believe how bright his niece was. Or how skilled her wolf was becoming. Derek already proudly knew that his niece would make the best alpha one day. “Supernatural beings and humans have different scents.” 

“So is Erron a human?” Stella frowned. 

“Yes. He is. Just like Stiles and Miles.” Derek assured her. “But, some family lines have different supernatural lines. Like our family has a long line of werewolves, but some families they skip a generation. So maybe Erron’s family has a long history of being something, but that doesn’t mean that Erron is. So we can’t talk to Erron about it.” 

“I don’t want to talk to Erron.” Stella said with a hard nod. “He makes my wolf sad.” 

“I know baby, but remember to just stay away from him then, okay? We’ll make sure Stiles knows not to bring him over to you at playtime. Then your wolf won’t be sad.” 

“Okay.” Stella said softly. “Does Stiles know that Erron might be a supernatural?”

“No, and it’s just a maybe. And it doesn’t change anything, does it?”

“No.” Stella smiled and settled back against his shoulder. “Thanks Uncle Derek.” 

“Nothing to thank me for. Now, put away your drawings because Stiles will be here for dinner and you haven’t washed up yet.” Stella nodded in response feeling a lot brighter than before. 

-x-

Stiles rang the bell to Peter’s, he always did, despite having the key to the door in his pocket. He didn’t want to just walk in, even though he was invited and more than welcome. He practically lived there. Peter rolled his eye when he opened the door. “One day you’ll use the key.” 

“One day.” Stiles grinned and slipped inside, he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Peter’s lips. “Miss me?” He smiles cheekily.

“Don’t I always?” Peter hummed.   
“Hope so.” Stiles winks. “Where’s my little wolf? I have something for her.” 

“I hope it isn’t chocolate.” Peter comments as he walks through the house, his fingers automatically linked with Stiles. 

“Nope.” Stiles grins fiddling with Peter’s fingers. 

“Good, and she’s in her room tidying up. You feel better.” Peter says and Stiles takes his turn to roll his eyes at Peter using his extra senses to deem that Stiles is feeling better instead of physically asking him. 

“I do. I feel really good.” Stiles promises. “Must have been your soup.” 

“Must have been.” Peter says dryly. Stiles just leans forward and kisses him softly. 

“Gross!” Stella giggles from the doorway, when Peter and Stiles pull away she rocks on her feet. “What did you get me?”

“Stop using your super hearing.” Stiles pouts. “It’s not fair.” 

“Sorry human.” Stella grins, giggling even more. 

“Well wolf.” Stiles says stalking towards her. “At least I’m not a ticklish human.” Stiles ignores the scoff coming from Peter who knows just how ticklish he is, and continues to move towards Stella making grabby hands for her making the young girl laugh even more. 

“Okay okay sorry.” Stella says once Stiles is close enough to tickle her. “No more super hearing.” 

“Good.” Stiles hums. “Come on pup, I’ll help you clean up before dinner.” Stiles smiles and guides her back into the room and kicks the door shut behind him. 

“Are you mad at me?” Stella asks as she sits on the floor to pick up her papers. 

“Never.” Stiles promises sitting beside her. “But I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.” 

“I am. Derek spoke to me.” Stella smiled. “About people’s smells.” 

“Okay.” Stiles said with a small smile, not really understanding what she meant but knew better to ask Derek than Stella. “And about Erron...He’s just a little scared right now of the school, and all of the children. That’s why I’m always with him in the playground. Just like on your first day.” 

“Then I found Miles…”

“Yes, soon Erron will make friends and he will feel better about being at school.” 

“And you’re not going to get with his mommy.” Stella said and Stiles laughed. “Why are you laughing?”

“I’m not going to get with his mommy. You do not have to worry about that, at all.” Stiles promises. “I’m with your dad. And I love him so much, I never want to be with anyone else.” 

“He feels the same, you know.” Stella grins. 

“Good.” Stiles says, his cheeks blushing.

“Your heart is beating fast.” Stella says.

“It does when I think about your dad, and you and how happy you make me feel.” Stiles smiles. 

“Mine too.” Stella promises. 

“So.” Stiles says and fishes into his back pocket and pulls out a small object and passes it to Stella.

“It’s a triskele.” Stella beams. “Uncle Derek has it on his back.” 

“He does. It’s a symbol that helped Derek and probably your daddy too when they were young. It helped Scott.”

“The mean alpha.” 

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded. “You can keep it in your pocket, and whenever you feel your wolf get upset or angry you just hold this and take deep breaths.” 

“Thank you Stiles.” Stella whispers and she takes it from his hands so carefully holding it delicately in her palms. 

“No worries sweetie.” Stiles smiles and rubs her shoulder before standing up. “Come out when you’re ready.” Stella nods in reply her eyes focused on the stone in her hand and her fingers following the pattern.

Stiles opens the door not surprised to see Peter standing on the other side, his eyes bright blue as though he’s holding back tears and he has an unreadable expression on his face. Before Stiles can ask him if he’s okay, Peter has him in his arms and his holding him tight. “I love you so much.” Peter breathes and Stiles holds him back just as tight, knowing that his lover had heard the conversation. 

“I love you too.” Stiles hums and presses a kiss to his lips. “I...You’re not mad at me for giving it to her?”

“Of course not. It was a great idea, especially coming from you.” Peter says and kisses him again. “We’re lucky to have you in our lives.” 

“I’m the lucky one.” Stiles smiles and kisses him again.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter hummed as he watched Stiles sleep so peacefully on his chest. It had been so long since he had seen the younger man just look so much at peace. They had enjoyed a lovely family dinner and everything seemed to go back to normal. Stella spoke excitedly about the history project her class were about to get stuck into, they were looking at the Egyptians and Stella listened intently as Stiles informed her about mummies and Derek told her he would get her some books to show the class. It was safe to say Stella was extremely excited about that. After dinner they watched television together, Derek heading out to meet Braden and Peter and Stiles both thought that this was the perfect evening. 

Stella had fallen asleep between the two of them on the sofa and together they settled her into bed, she woke up asking for a story from Stiles and Peter kissed both of their heads and left them to it. He adored how amazing Stiles was with Stella and knew that it was one of the reasons why he was so much in love with the young man. 

The two lovers had settled into bed watching a movie together and that's how Stiles had fallen asleep. Peter could feel how much better Stiles felt and a part of him was wondering if maybe Stiles had been right, maybe Stiles had just caught a bug. That it was just coincidence that there was a Druid in the area. Peter was just starting to relax and let the thoughts go when he sensed something change in the younger man in his arms. 

Stiles tensed in Peter’s arms, when Peter turned to look at him he saw that there was a light sheen of sweat covering his face. “No...Stop…” Stiles was kicking his legs now and Peter had to move over a little to stop him from getting kicked. 

“Stiles…” Peter called trying to wake him but Stiles was completely out of it. “Stiles!” Peter raised his voice now, hoping that it would snap him out of it. Cursing when it failed. 

“Leave him...please...stop…” Stiles’ voice was pleading now. 

“Daddy…” Stella’s voice called from the door, she was holding onto her teddy - one that Stiles had brought her a while ago, looking into the room with scared eyes. “I could hear Stiles… Is he okay?”

“He's just having a bad dream, go back to your room honey. I'll come in and tuck you in soon.” 

“Okay daddy.” Stella whispered though she wanted to stay to make sure that Stiles was okay, she knew she should listen to her dad so she ran back to her room. 

“Come on Stiles. You need to wake up. Stella’s worried baby.” Peter breathed and he reached out and gently shook his arms. “Stiles…”

“Get away from him!” Stiles was thrashing more on the bed now. “Please! You're hurting him. He's a kid please…” 

Feeling useless Peter grabbed his cell calling Derek and telling him to get home now. Peter could feel Stella’s distress and as much as he hated to leave the man he loved he knew that there was nothing he could do for him right now, so he rushed out of bed to go to his daughter who was sobbing holding onto her teddy. 

“Hey princess. It's okay. Stiles is just having a bad dream.” Peter promised and moved over to her picking her up and cradling her to his chest. 

“Why won't he wake up?” Stella sobbed. “I can smell how scared he is. I can feel it daddy. Please wake him up.” 

“I tried baby. But he needs to wake up on his own.” 

“You should go and sit with him then daddy.” Stella breathes with a hiccup. 

“Let me make you some juice. And then uncle Derek will be back okay?” 

“Okay.” Stella whispered and kissed his cheek. Peter gave her a soft smile before heading to the kitchen and grabbing her a drink, glad that by the time he walked back into her bedroom he heard the door open and Derek rush in. 

“You going to be a big girl and stay with Derek?” Peter asked as he pressed another kiss to her forehead. 

“Give Stiles a big cuddle from me.” Stella whispered and held her arms out for Derek who with a questioning look at Peter walked forward. 

“Stiles is stuck in a bad dream.” Peter heard Stella say as he left the room to go back in and check on Stiles. 

As he walked into the bedroom he could still hear Stiles talking in his sleep, only now he was begging for anyone to stop, or shouting no he was talking in a language that Peter didn't understand or recognise. It was a soft panting almost, his head turning back and forth as his body continued to thrash around on the bed. 

“Stiles!” Peter shouts and rushes forward, stopping when he sees items on the bedside table hovering. Peter stops, looking at the various items, a photo frame with a picture of Stella in, two glasses of water, his watch all hovering a few inches in the air as Stiles mumbles whatever it is he's mumbling. Just as quick as they rose in the air they fall down in a crash around the room, the frame and glasses shattering as water spills around the floor. Stiles wakes up, a scream spelling from his mouth as blood dribbled from his nose. 

“Stiles baby. It's okay.” Peter breathed rushing forward and pulling him in his arms and holding him tight. “I've got you. I've got you.” Peter couldn't believe how much the man was trembling in his arms. Whatever he had seen in his dream had terrified him. 

“I...sick…” Stiles mumbled before pulling away and rushing to the bathroom where he started to vomit. Peter was right behind him, rubbing his back in soothing motions, cursing when he smelt blood and realised Stiles has ran straight threw the broken glass. Peter hated watching Stiles like this, but he couldn't leave his side. He rubbed his back whispering soothing words in his ear until Stiles eventually stopped heaving and curled up against him. 

“Let's clean you up.” Peter whispered as he flushed the toilet. He grabbed a glass of water and encouraged Stiles to drink it, frowning as he all but gagged on it and could only manage a few sips. Stiles was so weak that as he tried to brush his teeth his hand was shaking so much that Peter practically brushed his teeth for him. Stiles didn't say anything as Peter carefully guided him back to the bed, he grabbed the first aid kit and cleaned up his foot, it wasn't too bad but what worried him was that even as he cleaned his cut with an antiseptic wipe Stiles didn't even flinch or make a sign that he felt anything. 

“What happened?” Stiles eventually asked, his voice so weak and croaky. Peter followed his gaze to the broken glass on the floor. 

“You knocked it when you were dreaming.” Peter whispered, he didn't want to freak Stiles out. After all he had no idea what happened himself. 

“I'm sorry.” Stiles mumbled and Peter shook his head. 

“It's okay. Just some broken glass. I'll clean it in a minute.”

“I can do it.” Stiles said making a move to get up but Peter just held him in place. 

“I'll do it. Don't worry about it.” Peter said and kept him an eye on him as he made a quick job of cleaning up the broken glass. 

“Daddy… Stiles…” Stella called from the door. 

“Hey sweetie.” Stiles breathed and held his arms out. “Be careful there might be some glass…” Before Stiles finished his sentence Stella had jumped from the doorway and landed a little wobbly beside Stiles on the bed. “Never mind you little wolf.” Stiles said and pulled Stella close. 

Peter and Derek who had now appeared at the doorway could both hear how distant Stiles sounded, but both of them were pleased that Stella hasn't heard any different. “You okay Stiles?” She asked softly. 

“Yeah baby girl. Just a bad dream.” He whispered. “I shouldn't have had chocolate before bed.” 

“You shouldn't have.” Stella pouted. “I tell you that a lot!” 

“I'll listen next time.” Stiles sighed. “Now I know I made so much noise but it's late and I'm okay and I need you to go to bed okay?” 

“Okay. I love you Stiles.” Stella whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tightly. 

“love you too little one.” He promised and watched as she jumped back over to Derek. 

Once everything was cleaned up and Peter had checked in on Stella glad that she was asleep and told Derek he would fill him in in the morning but was grateful he had come home early, he went back to a Stiles to see that he was still in the same position from where he left him; sitting on the edge of the bed staring at his hands a lost look in his eyes. 

“Come on you.” Peter breathed and sat behind him pulling him into his arms. “I've got you. You're safe.” 

“I don't remember what happened.” Stiles whispered as he turned into Peter’s arms. “I...I'm trying to but it's just gone.” 

“It's okay, don't think too hard on it. You need to rest. You're not going to work tomorrow…” 

“But…”

“Stiles. You're trembling right now, you just threw up the only thing you've had to eat in days. You need to rest.” 

“Okay.” Stiles sighed in defeat as he grabbed hold of peters hands and holding him tightly. “I...I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything.” Peter promised. 

“I need you to make sure Erron is okay. I...I just got a feeling that something isn't right.”

“Okay I'll go first thing in the morning okay?” Peter said softly but Stiles shook his head. “you want me to go now? I'm not leaving you.”

“I'm okay.” Stiles protested. 

“I'll go.” Derek said from the door and Stiles looked up at him gratefully. 

“I...his address is saved on on my phone.” Stiles sighed. “I...I know I shouldn't have it but I just know there's something.” 

“It's okay. Derek will go now.” Peter said looking at Derek with worry in his eyes. Derek nodded grabbing Stiles phone and heading out. “Let's get some rest.”

“I can't. Not until Derek's back. Not until I know he's okay.” Stiles whispered and clung to Peter who did the only thing he could and that was to hold him and promise that everything would be okay, though honestly he had no idea that it would be.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek made it to Erron’s house quickly. The house itself was small and on the outskirts of town, there was a white picket fence gating the house in, the grass green with a few plants and flowers growing around the edges. It looked like a regular all American dream house. Except it wasn’t. As soon as Derek was close enough he smelt it. The thick overpowering scent of scent of sulphur that made his wolf howl inside of him. Pushing forward he climbed onto the tallest tree where he would be able to hear if there was anything wrong. At first he couldn’t hear anything, but once he had blocked the smell out he heard the soft whisperings of a crying child. It pulled at Derek’s heart strings straight away, having lived with Stella for so long he hated the sound of any child crying. There was a woman’s voice too, not too loud but Derek could faintly hear what was being said. 

“His first trial went well.” She was saying and Derek knew automatically that she was talking about the boy. “His power is growing more and more every day. He will be the key…” 

Derek frowned, none of this was making sense. Key? To what? How could a child be a key? Powers? Derek could feel a headache coming on. 

“The next phase will take place on Tuesday. This will be the true test to his nature.” It was a different voice now, a woman, she sounded older, stern. Bitter. “He is stronger than I thought he would be.” 

“Thank you.” Derek didn’t miss the pride coming from the first woman, she was obviously Erron’s mother. “I will give him something to help him sleep. He will go to school tomorrow.” 

“Yes.” The second woman said curtly. “With an alpha in town we need to keep the facade. If the second phase goes well we will be ready to move on with the second trial, then your boy will be famous.” 

“He will have great powers, he will be remembered for eternity.” 

Derek didn’t want to hear anymore. The poor boy. No wonder Stiles was so worried about him. But he still didn’t understand how the two of them were connected? He would have to look into it more. Talk to Deaton. Jumping down silently from the tree Derek rushed home to tell Peter and Stiles what he had heard. 

When he got home he could hear Stiles’ heartbeat at a calmer level then when he had left. He was asleep but a fitful one. Peter was awake, as soon as Derek had closed the door Peter walked towards the hallway to greet him. “What happened?”

Derek told him what he had heard. Peter had paled and kept sending worried glances to Stiles who was sleeping in the next room. “I’m going to Deaton tomorrow. Get as much information as I can. Maybe he can come here.” 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Peter sighed running a hand through his hair. “I thought we had left this all behind.” 

“Me too.” Derek nodded. “You’re going to tell Stiles?”

“I have to.” Peter sighed and he hated that. He didn’t want to tell Stiles, he didn’t want to drag him into this again. Stiles moved away from Beacon Hills to get away from the supernatural. This was just going to pull him all the way back in. 

“What is it?” Derek asked. He could tell that Peter was hiding something and he needed to know what. 

“In his sleep. Stiles was mumbling something.” Peter started to pace. “He was mumbling and it wasn’t in English but as he did the items on the nightstand were...he didn’t knock them when he was sleeping...Derek they were hovering, levitating somehow. Then when he woke up they smashed to the ground.” 

“Stiles has powers?” Derek frowned. “That doesn’t make sense. We would know if he did.” 

“His scent hasn’t changed. If Erron is the Druid then maybe he’s built a connection with him and Stiles is seeing what he’s seeing.” 

“The women did say he was powerful.” Derek confirmed. “That could be a reason for it.” 

“We need to figure out what the final phase is.” Peter mumbled, his head in his hands as tiredness ran through him.

“You should rest. You’ve been up with Stiles. We can’t do anything now. We’ll talk to Deaton tomorrow. I’ll take Stella to school and go after.” 

“Thank you.” Peter said gratefully. He really didn’t know what he would do without his nephew right now. Though their relationship had been strained to begin with he was so proud of who Derek had grown up to be and he was grateful that he had been given another chance to have the family he had so desperately craved. 

“Get some sleep.” Derek nodded with a small smile.

Peter turned back to the bedroom and walked in. Stiles was asleep on Peter’s side, clinging to the pillow that Peter normally slept on. His face was so pale and he looked completely drained. Peter hated seeing him like this, so withdrawn. It was happening so quickly too, he hadn’t looked like that when he had left to speak to Derek. Worried, Peter slipped into bed beside him and pulled him into his arms.

“Peter?” Stiles mumbled quietly.

“I’m here baby, I’m here.” Peter whispered rubbing his back as he covered him with the blanket more. He was so cold.

“Don’t leave me.” Stiles said sleepily.  
“Never. Rest now.” Peter breathed and Stiles just curled back into his arms and listening to Peter’s heart beat he fell into a deep sleep. Peter tried to drift off, but he couldn’t. Instead he just held onto Stiles all night listening to the one thing that was a reassurance for him; Stiles’ heart beat.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter had called in sick for Stiles. Mrs Reynold’s was completely understanding, she had said that she had seen a different Stiles lately and that he should probably go to the doctors because he was definitely coming down with something. She had insisted that he take the whole week off to get better. Peter had thanked her and when he ended the call he turned to Stiles who was still asleep having slept through the alarm, which really wasn’t like him. All Peter could concentrate on was his heartbeat, strong and regular meaning he wasn’t scared or anything horrible like that, he was just in a deep sleep and all Peter wanted was for him to rest. 

Getting Stella ready for school was difficult. Having been up most of the night she was extremely grumpy and disorientated. If Stella hadn’t insisted that she need to go to school to learn about the Egyptians than Peter would have had her off too. Though he did think it would be easier to explain to Stiles everything that was happening with Erron without Stella listening in from the bedroom. 

“I’ll take you to school and pick you up.” Derek said to Stella as he got her bag ready. “We can go for ice cream after and if you’re not too tired maybe the park.” 

“Okay.” Stella nodded with a small smile. “Is Stiles okay?”

“He is. He’s just really tired.” Peter said softly kissing his daughter on the cheek. “Why don’t you go and give him a kiss?”

“Okay.” Stella smiled and she padded through to the bedroom quietly. 

Stella smiled when she saw Stiles sprawled out on the bed. Daddy always called him a bed hogger and Stella had never understood what that meant until now. She crawled up on the bed and gently kissed his cheek. “See you later Stiles.”

“Stella?” Stiles mumbled sleepily.

“It’s me, but you should be resting.” Stella said as she strokes his hair softly. 

“I’m sorry I scared you last night.” Stiles said blinking his eyes open a little and smiling up at Stella. 

“It’s okay, as long as you’re okay?” Stella asked, her eyes wide and questioning. 

“I will be little pup.” Stiles promised. “Go on, go to school and give them Hell.” 

Stella giggled and nodded her head, her bad mood now completely vanished because she could see that Stiles was okay and she couldn’t smell any fear on him. She kissed his cheek again and then scampered over to Peter who was watching in the doorway. Peter said goodbye to Stella and Derek and then slid into bed beside Stiles.

“No work?” Stiles sighed softly.

“No work.” Peter said pulling him close. 

“I...What happened last night?” Stiles asked as he snuggled back down on Peter’s chest. 

“Hush now.” Peter said stroking his hair soothingly, he could still feel how tired the younger man was and he knew he wasn’t ready for this conversation yet. “Sleep now, I’ll make you some breakfast and we can talk then okay? You need your rest now.”

“M’kay.” Stiles purred, already pretty much asleep against him. 

 

Stiles didn’t wake up until lunch time, Peter was glad that he was finally able to get some rest that he really needed and also a little pleased that he could put off the conversation a little longer. He was in the kitchen making them some lunch when Stiles walked in. Peter had heard him wake up but he knew that he was okay and Stiles wasn’t the sort of person that needed to be mothered constantly. “Something smells great.” Stiles said as he wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on Peter’s shoulder. 

“I’m glad you think so.” Peter smiled, he turned around and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel okay.” Stiles nodded and Peter knew that he wasn’t lying. “I feel a little tired inside, but more awake now than before.” 

“Well we can eat and then just relax a little on the sofa, maybe watch a movie.” 

“Or maybe talk?” Stiles pressed.

“That too.” Peter nodded. 

“Why don’t we talk now and I can help finish the soup whilst we talk?” Stiles suggested, moving away and picking up some vegetables from the side and began chopping them. 

“To be honest I’d rather wait for Derek to be back…”

“You don’t need back up to talk to me.” Stiles frowned and Peter just chuckled shaking his head. 

“Not for backup, but for answers. He’s gone to talk to Deaton.” Peter said softly, rolling his eyes at Stiles’ quirked eyebrow. “He wants to help.” He added. “And until we have all of the answers there’s probably not much to talk about.”

“You could start with what Derek saw at Erron’s?” Stiles asked softly. “Please.”

“Okay.” Peter sighed and rubbed his eyes, he really didn’t know where to start.   
“Derek saw what looked to be a Druid ritual happening, and Erron was going through some sort of trials. Derek said it definitely looked like dark rituals, they were talking about phases and Erron being remembered for being the key. That’s why Derek has gone to talk to Deaton because he doesn’t understand what he was seeing.” 

“Okay.” Stiles whispered wrapping his arms around himself, the vegetables forgotten. Peter walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist holding him protectively to his chest. “We need to save him.” Stiles pleaded.

“I know.” Peter sighed. “And we will.” 

“You’ll help him?” Stiles asked blinking up at him. 

“Of course.” Peter promised pressing a kiss to his head. “We’ll do everything we can to save him, and make sure you’re okay.” 

“Thank you.” Stiles sighed softly. 

 

Derek and Stella arrived just in time for dinner. Stiles was still awake and had changed into his sweatpants and one of Peter’s tees and was idly doing some lesson plans in the living room when Stella raced over to him. “Hello.” She grinned pressing a kiss to his cheek “I made you a picture.” 

“You did, for me?” Stiles smiled.

“Yes.” Stella nodded, she took the picture carefully from her backpack and showed off the family she drew. She was always drawing family pictures and Stiles loved that he was in every one of them. They might not be the most conventional family but they were a family nonetheless. “I’m going to put it on the fridge.” 

“Awesome.” Stiles smiled and started to pack his things away. 

 

Derek smiled at Stiles before walking to Peter. “I spoke to Deaton.” He said grimly.

“And?” Peter asked looking around to see if any ears were in hearing distance. 

“It’s not good.” Was all Derek said before Stella came rushing in.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter distracted Stella with ice cream and her favourite movie, it was a Disney musical; one that Peter himself hated, but Stella loved and would be singing along with the magical creatures as loud as she can, giving the adults a chance to have a conversation without her little wolf ears listening. 

“What did Deaton say?” Peter asked once he sat back down beside Stiles. The younger man who had grown pale reached out and took hold of Peter’s hand, clinging to him. 

“Erron comes from a bloodline of druids. There’s three main bloodlines in the druid community, all believing that they are the ones that will bring their people the power they feel they deserve. Over the centuries, the other families and bloodlines have adapted to the new world, it’s very rare to find a community of practicing druids. That’s why Deaton didn’t have much when I first asked him about any other magical beings in New York. But when I described it, he gave me this.” Derek pulled out an old beaten book and pushed it forward to Stiles who took it sheepishly. 

On the cover was various scratchings, shapes and symbols that obviously meant something to someone, but it meant nothing to him. “Wait…” He frowned when he looked at it a little closer. One of the symbols was a misshapen circle. “Erron...He made something like this with clay.” 

“It’s a family icon.” Derek answered. 

“What did Deaton say about the rituals?” Peter asked, his gut twisting at the way Stiles ran a finger along the patterns on the book. 

“The rituals can only be done if Erron is the sixth son of the sixth son…”

“Erron doesn’t have brothers.” Stiles frowned looking up. “On his report, it says he’s an only child.” 

“It is believed that his parents killed the sons who did not have powers of their own.” Derek said grimly and Stiles gulped, he couldn’t even think about that. “Which is the last ritual. Erron’s blood will be what unleashes the power. He’ll be the final sacrifice.” 

“They’re going to kill him?” Stiles breathed.

“It doesn’t make sense. If they have this plan for him why even bother putting him in school?” Peter frowned. 

“Because the age we live in, if a child isn’t enrolled in school people get suspicious.” Derek answered. “They wouldn’t homeschool him, that would draw a lot of attention too. The way they probably see it, once it’s done they’ll have the power for people not to question why Erron isn’t at school anymore.”

“We’re not going to let them get away with it!” Stiles said strongly.   
“We’ll do everything we can Stiles.” Peter promised. 

“I asked Deaton about you.” Derek said looking at Stiles.

“About me, what do you mean?”

“About how tired you’ve been, the dreams, your ability to have a lamp levitate…”

“Wait? What?” Stiles frowned and Peter growled towards Derek. He hadn’t told Stiles that bit yet. 

“When you were having the dream...the items on the table rose in the air as you became distressed.” Peter said looking at Stiles gently. “I was going to tell you.” 

“You...You should have told me sooner.” Stiles said looking down. Peter hated how he felt Stiles moods change. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter whispered.

“Anyway.” Derek said cutting in a little. “Deaton believes that you and Erron have a connection. You were the first person to show Erron the light in his darkness. He’s using you, trying to make himself stronger and it’s having a negative effect on you. In the olden days, when druids were powerful, each child would have a human, someone they could use their energy to heal themself…”

“What happened to the humans?” Peter asked, but the look on Derek’s face told him one thing. He really did not want to know. 

“They eventually died of dehydration and exhaustion.” Derek said looking down. 

“That’s not going to happen.” Peter said fiercely looking at Stiles. Stiles just nodded his head weakly in return. His thoughts were spinning. “You want to lay down?”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded, slowly he let go of Peter’s hand and walked to the bedroom, he laid down on the bed and brought Peter’s pillow to his chest and breathed it in, trying to get his thoughts to slow down, but that wasn’t happening. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Erron, the scared little boy whose mother was going to kill him for some stupid ritual. Before he realised it he was sobbing into the pillow, his chest feeling so tight that he could barely breathe. Peter was there instantly, his arms tight around him lulling him into a state of calm, whispering that everything was going to be okay, when Stiles knew that that was crap. The one thing that Stiles knew was that he wouldn’t let Erron die, even if it meant him doing everything he could to protect the young boy.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter was once again feeling useless. Stiles was in bed, it felt like he was always in bed. It had been two days since Derek had come back from Deaton and shared all of the information he had. They hadn’t figured out what to do next. They would be seriously out numbered with the Druids and until they knew something was physically happening they couldn’t exactly burst in. Peter had thought it would be easier to get Erron taken away the human way, report the abuse he was under but he knew without any evidence he wouldn’t be able to do anything like that, and if they got a whisper that someone was intervening they might move the rituals forward or take Erron away and they wouldn’t be able to save him or Stiles. 

“We’re going to need backup either way.” Derek said as he watched Stiles toss and turn on the bed. Even when Stiles was resting it was clear he wasn’t getting any rest. He would move constantly and say things in his sleep, there had been no other signs of Stiles levitating things in the air, but it was still worrying the two werewolves and Stella. Stella wanted to spend all of her time with Stiles, cuddling him and whispering to him that everything would be okay. She may not know exactly what was happening, but she wasn’t stupid; she knew something was wrong with her favourite human. 

“Scott?” Peter growled.

“Scott.” Derek nodded. “He would want to help, especially now that they’re friends again. We can get the Sheriff to come up to watch Stella…” 

“Okay.” Peter said reluctantly, he looked down at Stiles who for once was calm on the bed. He wanted that to be a good sign, but he knew it wasn’t. This was the calm before the storm and they all knew it. 

 

-x-

Stiles wasn’t too impressed when Peter told him that Scott, Liam and his dad would be coming up to help them. He didn’t want to put anyone in danger, not to mention things were still a little weird between Scott and him. But Peter had just told him it was something they needed, especially with someone to watch Stella. 

“They should stay at my place.” Stiles said groggily. He had woken up to hear Derek and Peter planning the next few days. According to Deaton the ritual would be happening at the end of the week. “It wouldn’t be fair for Stella to have different wolves and scents in her house.” 

“He has a point.” Derek nodded slowly.

Peter stood up as soon as he felt Stiles approach, when he turned to see him his heart clenched in his chest. Stiles was pale and withdrawn, his eyes were so dark against his white skin. “Stiles…”

“I’m okay.” Stiles whispered and sat down on the seat Peter had been sitting in. Peter pulled one close and took Stiles hands in his, pressing his fingers against his skin he tried to take the pain away, but there was none. Peter was relieved that he wasn’t in any physical pain, but he just wished there was something he could do to help him. Moving so Stiles was sat on Peter’s lap, the older man wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his neck knowing it was something that always calmed Stiles down. “They should still stay at my place Peter.” 

“Okay.” Peter nodded, he knew that Stiles was right but he didn’t like it. “They’ll be up soon…”

“Then what? You just go in…?” Stiles frowned. 

“Well, the last time they were doing a ritual we knew it was happening because of the connection between you and Erron. You’ll feel it.” Derek says, his eyes dark and intense making Stiles shiver. He felt like he was back in Beacon Hills, he felt like he was stuck in a nightmare all over again. Like they were back in the loft plotting how they were going to save the world instead of worry about the important things in a teenagers life, like school and relationships. 

“What if I don’t?” Stiles sighs. 

“Deaton says you will.” Peter says gently, his hand running soothing circles against Stiles back and side. Stiles just nods his head slowly, leaning more against the table to keep himself steady. “It will most likely be this week.” Peter continues and Stiles just sucks his lip, chewing it. “It’s going to be okay.” Peter promises and Stiles can hear the confidence in his voice and he wants to believe it, he really does, but he just can’t. 

“We just need to make sure that Erron is okay.” Stiles says rubbing his head. 

“No, we need to make sure you’re okay.” Peter says strongly and Stiles just shakes his head, but he instantly regrets it when the room starts spinning. 

“Erron is just a little kid, Peter. He’s not like any of the others we’ve faced in the past. He’s defenseless.” Stiles emphasises the last word and Peter looks down, he knows that Erron is just a child, hell he’s younger than Stella, but he can’t have anything happen to Stiles. He just can’t. 

“We know.” Derek nods. “We’ll do everything we can to protect you both.” Stiles nods in return, glad of Derek’s calming influence for once. He can feel Peter relax a little and falls back into his arms as much as he can. “I should go and pick Stella up.” 

“Thank you.” Peter says and Stiles smiles and watches as Derek goes. 

Turning his head slowly, Stiles looks at Peter and smiles softly. “I love you.” He whispers and Peter’s eyes flash bright. 

“I love you too.” Peter says and leans forward and kisses his temple. “You feel warm.” 

“Cause I’m cuddled against you.” Stiles murmurs softly. “Tonight, can we watch a film together? The four of us? I want to be close to you and Stella, and Derek.” Stiles says gently.

“Course.” Peter nods wrapping his arms tightly around him. “That sounds like a nice idea.” 

Stiles just smiles and settles against him as much as he can, looking forward to what he hoped would be a relaxing evening, none of them knowing it would be the last night they spend together like this; a little family.


End file.
